


Dave's Meh Burger

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Hamburgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky





	Dave's Meh Burger

Dave The Intern sighed as he placed his hands on his face, standing at the counter at the Meh Burger as he watched Sonic zipping up to him.

"Hey, do you have any chili dogs here?" Sonic asked as he leaned over and smirked.

Dave munched on a meh burger as he shook his head. "Sorry, all we sell here... are meh burgers. Because they're not that bad, but they sure aren't that good."

"...Meh. That's a disappointment," Sonic shrugged as he zipped back to the table with his friends, munching on the burger and french fries he had.

Dave yawned as he stretched his arms, shaking his head. "Oh... if only I was actually motivated to be something more than just a fast food lackey... then I would be able to realize my dream... my dream of-"

"Hey, guy's trying to get a meh burger over here," Dr. Eggman commented impatiently as he folded his arms together in annoyance, being impatient.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Dave apologized as he attempted to make the food, only to slip on a fallen burger as he landed on his back and broke several of his bones, moaning in pain. "Oh... just my luck..."


End file.
